The Regularity Unleashed
by regularwars2
Summary: A Force Unleashed Paordy w/ Regular Show jokes and characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I need to blow off a little steam by doing something Star Wars-ish (My fav. Movie series!) So, I thought I might do a parody, mixing my favorite TV show with my favorite Movie(s). This is a Force Unleashed/ Regular Show Story. Here's the casting:**

**Mordecai as Starkiller**

**Margaret as Juno Eclipse**

**Rigby as PROXY**

**Benson as Darth Vader**

**Mr. Mallard as The Emperor**

**Skips as General Kota**

**Muscleman as Senator Garm-Bell Iblis**

**CJ as Princess Leia**

**Don as Senator Organa**

**Eileen as Mon Mothma**

**Susan (Benson Be Gone) as Shaak Ti**

**(I'm using anyone now) Starla as Maris Brood**

**Am I forgetting anyone? If I am, tell me, for later chapters, with a suggestion for which Regular Show character should play him/her.**

**Oh, wait! Future Mordecai as Starkiller's Father**

**POV: Mordekiller**

"_Pooh… Pahh_"he breathes.

"Arise, my apprentice." My master tells me. I do as I am told, because, as he's taught me, even disobeying one measly order can cost you your life.

I'm… well, I don't know my real name. My master, the greatest Sith Lord in the galaxy (also my father), Darth Benson, a gumball machine, told me he saved me from slaughter by a Jedi Knight at a very young age. I've been training hard, killing every Jedi The Empire finds. But, alas, Darth Benson's superiors can't even know of me and my valiant acts, because I am training to fight and defeat my Master's Master, known only as The Emperor.

He calls me Mordekiller. I'm a blue jay, a Sith in training.

I wear black, tattered training gear. My lightsaber, weapon of the Jedi and Sith alike, is blood red, not because of the crystal color, but because of the fact it's stained in my enemy's blood.

"At last, the dark side is your ally." He tells me, deactivating his saber. Darth Benson wears a black suit, built for keeping himself alive. He was badly injured in a fight with a Jedi and his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The energy beam shrinks down into the black hilt.

"You are ready for your first true test." He continues.

I realize what this means. "Your spies have located a Jedi?" I ask.

"Yes. Master Skips Kota. He is attacking a critical Imperial shipyard over Nar-Shadda." He pauses.

"Bring me his lightsaber, and you will be one step closer to your destiny." He finishes.

And with that, I begin to exit the bridge.

"Mordekiller." He says.

I turn to face my mentor before walking out.

"The Emperor cannot discover you. Kill everyone aboard, storm troopers and Kota's Militia alike." He tells me.

He's told me this plenty of times before, but I know not to defy him.

I nod, and walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been thinking about it for awhile, and I'm not sure this is a good idea either. It's not really MY story. So, this one is goin' down the drain as well. Anyone who's played The Force Unleashed knows how it plays out. If you haven't, you should buy it. It's a good game.**

**Regularly yours,**

**Regularwars2**


	3. Chapter 3 The New Guy, 'sorta

**I owe this chapter to M-H1996. Thanks for the little boost of confidence. Chapter 2…**

I walked out of my master's control room. My personal hangar had my crew: a handful of Imperial soldiers, some droids, and my ship, The Rogue Shadow. It was the one of the fastest ships in The Imperial navy, armed with twin turbolaser cannons, an array of missiles, and a scanner powerful enough to track anyone on any nearby system.

Darth Benson had recently killed my last pilot. Bummer. I was really getting attached to him.

Surely my master wouldn't send me on a mission without a pilot. Oh, which is fine, I know how to pilot a ship. Anyway, he said the new pilot would be here today, so…

_Whoa._ I thought. I saw her standing there. My new pilot was a girl, a beautiful (er, so to speak, as just describing!) robin. She wore an Imperial captain's suit, with many medals.

_She looks too young to be an Imperial captain!_ I thought.

My best friend, a protocol droid named PROXBY (PROXY- X + B,), was walking by. Though not much bigger than an astromech droid, (The same kind of droid as R2-D2) the raccoon-like droid was a prototype- one that could access any Imperial record, play it back, (and, as a bonus) be able to shape shift into anyone in those records.

I pulled him aside.

"PROXBY!" I began. "Can you get a record on the newbie?"

Immediately, PROXBY shape shifted into the pilot.

"Captain Margaret Eclipse." The droid said, matching her voice as well. "Decorated combat pilot, who led the bombing raid at The Battle of Callos. Was the youngest accepted into The Imperial Navy. Though a leading officer, was later reassigned by Darth Benson to a top secret project…"

"Is there a mental file in there, too?" A familiar voice said.

I nearly activated my lightsaber, I was so startled. My hands rested on the polished hilt.

The real Margaret came from behind PROXBY.

"Yes." PROXBY said, turning back into his robot form.

"But it's classified." He took a quick look at the robin, and turned to me.

"She's going to be difficult to reprogram, master!" He said. PROXBY got onto the ship.

"So…" Margaret said to me, a little weirded out by PROXBY.

I didn't want to show emotion for this girl, although there was a lot of it. So, I got right down to it.

"Do you know how to pilot a ship? Because I need to get to Nar-Shadda." I said.

She looked a little disappointed I didn't say anything to her. "Of course." She said. "Seven pilots before me?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Three of which I killed, one of which died in a technical incident repairing the ship, two of which died crashing the ship, and the last one Darth Benson killed." I told her.

Her eyes widened. "You killed your own pilots?"

My eyes widened. "Uh… Nar-Shadda. Know how to get there?" I asked, changing the subject on _her_.

"Yes…" she replied, a little worried.

**Suckish chapter, I'll admit. It's late, and I'm tired. Please read and review!**


	4. Cancelling again

**Another Star Wars/Regular Show fic will be up soon, better than this one ever could'a been. Sorry for inconvenience this is causing.**


End file.
